What if Isabella was Unfaithful?
by moonshadow2012
Summary: the title says it all.songfic, song by Rihanna.a little gooey for my normal stories but whatever.no longer my problem.vote on my profile for the sequel, if there will be one.


**So this is just a little song fic to:**

**Get my brain back into working Phineas and Ferb stories,**

**Show you guys that I AM still alive and all,**

**Publish something on this website for the first time in a loooooooong time,**

**Thank Agent E for this next bullet point, and**

**Well, there is no E.**

**So anyway, this is a Phinbella vs. Ferbella thing so don't kill me either of you groups of awesome fanfictioners. I love you all and thank you my fans for reading this after all this time.**

**~ktag**

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro fell face down on her bed with a devastated sigh. Why, oh why could she never just be happy with what she had? Or, in this case, _who _she had. Isabella grimaced into her pink comforter. The day had begun just like any other in her life. Where had it gone wrong? Where had _she_ gone wrong?

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

Isabella went over the day's events in her head. She had woken up at nine with a terrible foreboding in her head. Like her world was about to take a turn for the worst. She should have listened to that feeling. She had then gone over to the house across the street and immediately felt better when she saw that smile. That amazing, glorious smile on the face of the most beautiful, most amazing, most romantic boy in the world. Phineas Flynn. _Her _Phineas Flynn.

"Hey Phineas. Wha-cha do-in?" She had called in a cutesy imitation of the way she'd spoken when they were both ten. He had wiped the sweat from his brow and danced over to kiss her lips.

"Glad you're here Izzy." He said in his maturing voice that still had some of its boyish charm.

_He's my love, my man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

Then Ferb Fletcher had walked into the backyard. In a bathing suit.

Seven years had matured both boys, but especially the now-twenty Ferb. Muscles rippled under pale skin that seemed to capture the light just right. His longer, green hair was messy, covering his right eye. The other eye was a beautiful shade of brown, Isabella hadn't noticed this before. And now was not the time to start. At least, not with Phineas standing _right in front of her._

_But clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

"Hello Isabella." Ferb's voice found her in her corner of the yard. She looked up into his beautiful brown eyes, his wet hair now brushed back across his forehead. "Phineas is looking for you, you know." He informed her innocently, though she was aware of him looking at her with an odd expression. Isabella wished she could take back her next words.

"I know." She had said. "But I don't want him to know about this."

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am_

_Happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

Phineas knew. Isabella knew he knew. And he knew she knew he knew. _Sometimes I swear that boy can hear everything I say and see everything I do. _Isabella thought as she sat on her bed. But the worst part was that he didn't seem to care. She had seen the pain on his face when she had held Ferb's hand as the two walked back and knew he had probably figured out exactly what had happened behind the pool. But he had just kissed her and told her he loved her and missed her just like always.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

"Where are you going Izzy?" Phineas asked as Isabella got up from the sofa. They were watching a romantic movie they both thought was way too gooey but watched anyway – they were never watching it for very long.

"Just going to get some popcorn." She said, looking at her text message.

**Meet me in the kitchen – F**

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be_

_A murderer_

_I feel it in the air_

_If I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another day_

Isabella brushed her hair, staring at her reflection. Change was coming. Coming soon, and fast. She had to tell Phineas. Not because he didn't know – he did – but because she owed it to him to be honest about what was happening with her and Ferb.

"Are you feeling all right, Isa?" Ferb asked.

Who by the way was lying on her bed.

"You look upset about something." His concern filled her thoughts. She turned and smiled, walking over to kiss him. They kissed for a long time before she broke away.

"I have to do something. I'll be right back." She said.

"I'll be waiting, and missing you every minute." Ferb said poetically.

**Where are you Iz? – Phin**

_A kiss upon my cheek_

_If I'm about to leave_

_Say that I might be out late_

_I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

"Ferb?" Isabella asked. "Could you wait here for a couple minutes? I have to go help Gretchen with her baby brother." Ferb nodded, but she could see the well-disguised pain in his eyes before his mask dropped completely.

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

Isabella passed the house she'd spent almost every day of her childhood and stepped into the backyard. She climbed up the steps of the old tree house Phineas and Ferb had built when they were ten. It had stayed, unlike the other creations, and the kids continued to use it, even when they stopped pretending it was a fortress or a space ship. Even after it had been claimed by Phineas and Isabella as a secret place where they could talk without interruption about anything – but mostly kiss. Even when Isabella had violated the pact they had made to never use it for any other relationship but their own.

_And I know that_

_He knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am_

_Happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

Even as she laughed with Phineas, Ferb's pained face filled Isabella's mind. It blocked out the sounds and feelings that were usually present with the new, final realization.

They hadn't built anything since the pool party, not together.

And it was because of her. She was destroying their relationship. She was killing them. Both of them.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

Ferb grimaced as Isabella looked around before coming into the house. She knew she was hurting him with the precautions, but she didn't want her friends to see her for what she was – a liar. But was her reputation worth the pain she was causing her lifetime friend and sometimes-boyfriend?

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be_

_A murderer_

_Our love_

"Isa?" Ferb smiled. "I'm so glad you could come with me. I don't want to have to go into a date I set up alone." Isabella smiled in her blue dress.

"I'd never leave you alone." She promised, knowing all the while it was a pitiful, translucent, empty lie.

_His trust_

"Phineas?" Isabella asked. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I'll never stand you up again. You can get a tracker on my phone if you want to."

"That's okay Izzy." Phineas smiled wanly. "I trust you." Isabella felt as if her heart would break in half. Because, unlike all the things she'd told him in the last month, he meant it.

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_And get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore_

_Ohh-whoa_

"Ferb? What's the big surprise?" Isabella giggled as Ferb led her into a room, hands over her eyes.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be_

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted. "Happy Birthday Isabella!" Isabella gasped at all the decorations. Not elaborate, but heartfelt.

"I have a little surprise of my own." Ferb said. He twirled Isabella around so she was facing him. Then he got down on one knee. Isabella's heart thumped in her chest. _Please no, I haven't made this decision yet! _"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," Ferb began "Will you marry me?" Isabella looked from his beautiful eyes to the shocked faces of her friends to the most painful face of all – the emotionless, resigned face of Phineas Flynn.

_A murderer_


End file.
